


We met at a bus stop

by nickyeowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Akaashi loves the kingkiller chronicles, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuaka week day 6, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickyeowl/pseuds/nickyeowl
Summary: [ bokuaka week · day 6 · 5 +1 things · alternate first meeting ]Cinco vezes em que Akaashi não se arrependeu de sair mais tarde da escola, já que poderia ver Bokuto Kotarou, a estrela do clube de vôlei.E/OUCinco vezes em que Bokuto tentou descobrir o nome daquele livro imenso que o quieto moreno dos olhos verdes lia no ponto de ônibus.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	We met at a bus stop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Met At a Bus Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/661816) by Channie / Nickyeowl. 



> Olá estrelinhas, tudo bem?~ 
> 
> Esse dia 6 será postado aqui e no Social Spirit. Por conta de umas regrinhas de conteúdo de lá, terão algumas pequenas diferenças no texto! Mas caso vejam por lá, não estranhem :) A fanfic foi baseada nessa musica aqui: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvuI8mOdwfg 
> 
> Espero que gostem!

**We met at a bus stop**

━ bokuaka week · day 6 · five things (5+1) · alternate first meeting

_ “Maybe you’re hesitating as well like me, _

_ Maybe you’re waiting for me as well _

_ Our eyes keep on meeting each other _

_ I got a crush on you, right next to you” _

_ Plastic (플라스틱 feat.션리&다인) _

_ Gangnam Station Exit 4 (강남역 4번출구) _

**_. 1 ._ **

Akaashi havia acabado de chegar no ponto para esperar seu ônibus e ir para casa. Se sentou no banco e pegou seu celular, dando uma conferida no horário. Havia gravado os cronogramas de chegada dos ônibus antes de sair de casa essa manhã, já que precisaria sair mais tarde da escola por conta das suas responsabilidades no conselho estudantil.

Sua colega de classe que estava no comitê consigo estava doente, então fazendo o trabalho dela por essa semana também. 

_ Vai passar em dez minutos…  _ O moreno concluiu mentalmente após ver o horário, e guardou o celular no bolso novamente. Abriu sua mochila e pegou o livro que havia se desafiado a ler nessas últimas semanas de aulas. 

A Crônica do Matador do Rei era uma história grande, porém não impossível de se ler. Akaashi havia se desafiado a finalizar os dois livros nessas duas últimas semanas de aulas e estava se saindo melhor do que o esperado. Havia acabado o primeiro livro no início na semana, e agora, na quarta feira, já estava quase na metade do segundo. Eram mil páginas compiladas em oitocentas, se terminasse até o fim das aulas sem dúvida bateria seu próprio recorde.

Não seria algo difícil, ainda mais sendo uma história tão envolvente por si só. 

Deu início a sua leitura e, em poucos minutos, já estava imerso dentro dos detalhes da história de Kvothe, o personagem principal. Não sabia como era possível uma pessoa ter passado por tantas coisas tendo praticamente sua idade, mas essa era a graça das histórias fantásticas: te surpreender com as situações mais inesperadas. A cada linha ou até a cada palavra tudo poderia mudar, ainda mais com a vida de Kvothe sendo tão cheia de reviravoltas.

Mas Akaashi não imaginou que a sua própria vida havia lhe reservado uma surpresa.

Alguns minutos que começou a ler, ele foi tirado de seu universo fantástico quando alguém se jogou no banco ao seu lado, exasperando um suspiro cansado: “Meu Deus, eu estou exausto!” Ele pendeu seu corpo para trás, mantendo as mãos apoiada no banco e as pernas afastadas, como se estivesse se espreguiçando.

Akaashi o encarou de soslaio, sabia muito bem quem ele era. O rapaz tinha cabelos prateados que normalmente ficavam espetados, mas dessa vez estavam abaixados e úmidos, provavelmente tinha tomado banho nos vestiários. Ele estava sem o blazer da escola, que pendia sob sua bolsa esportiva e sua camisa branca estava com alguns botões desabotoados. Também não havia nenhum sinal da gravata do uniforme. 

_ Bokuto Kotarou, ele está no terceiro ano, é o capitão do time de vôlei e um dos Top 4 Aces do Japão de nível colegial…  _ Akaashi pensou. Ele havia visto a página de jornal sobre sua recente conquista pendurada no quadro de recados da escola. Ele não pode evitar olhá-lo de cima a baixo, mesmo que discretamente. Era quase como se uma celebridade estivesse ao seu lado. 

O moreno sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem ao se dar conta: Ele já era bonito nas fotos, mas ao seu lado parecia mais bonito ainda. Bokuto estava com os olhos fechados, e quando os abriu, eles olharam diretamente na direção de Akaashi. Como se tivesse sido pego no ato do crime, o moreno enfiou seu rosto entre as páginas do livro, se odiando um pouquinho por ter corado tanto com isso.  _ Quase.  _

_. _

Bokuto teve a impressão de que estava sendo observado e por isso abriu os olhos, mas quando viu o rapaz ao seu lado, ele acabou se surpreendendo.  _ Ele é tão bonito. Nós temos o mesmo uniforme… Em que ano será que ele está?  _ Nunca o havia visto antes pelos corredores. Não que acreditasse que já teria visto todo mundo, ainda mais com novos alunos entrando e saindo todos os anos, mas Bokuto tinha certeza que repararia se visse um rapaz tão bonito como aquele. 

Ele tinha um grande livro em suas mãos e o rapaz de cabelos prateados ficou curioso sobre que história seria aquela, ainda mais com tantas páginas e letras que pareciam se espremer entre as folhas.  _ Isso deve ter um zilhão de páginas…  _ Ele pensou, e voltou a olhar o rapaz ao seu lado. Ele era um pouco mais baixo que si, tinha cabelos escuros que estavam um pouco bagunçados pelo vento. Seus olhos eram verde-escuros e sua expressão séria era tão bonita que as bochechas do rapaz de cabelos prateados teimaram em expressar um leve rubor.

Ele estava tão entretido na história que nem parecia se dar conta do seu redor. Bokuto apenas o observava passar as páginas e seus olhos se movimentarem na direção das linhas.  _ O que será que ele está lendo?  _ Ele curvou um pouco a cabeça tentando ver o nome do livro, mas não conseguia. O moreno segurava o livro de uma forma que só se Bokuto se abaixasse no chão ele conseguiria ler o que estava na capa, mas ele não desistiria ainda. 

Ele continuou tentando, fazendo o possível para que o rapaz não percebesse sua movimentação um tanto “suspeita” apenas para descobrir o título do que o mantinha tão concentrado. Até que, como se tivesse percebido sua façanha ele olha em sua direção e Bokuto de repente congela no banco. O rapaz de cabelos prateados desviou o olhar e fingiu prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa que estivesse no horizonte, por mais que não tivesse vendo nada em específico.  _ Quase,  _ ele pensou. 

Akaashi pensa que foi apenas sua imaginação estar sendo observado pela pessoa ao seu lado. Ele até o observou por algum tempo, mas o rapaz de cabelos prateados parecia viajar em seus pensamentos enquanto olhava para o outro lado da rua. Akaashi pegou seu celular e conferiu o horário novamente, o ônibus chegaria em um minuto. Ele fechou o livro e guardou em sua bolsa, e assim que se levantou, o ônibus parou no ponto. 

O moreno subiu no ônibus e Bokuto voltou a observá-lo enquanto ele subia os degraus. Nunca o havia visto antes nem naquele ponto de ônibus, normalmente ele - e às vezes seus amigo - eram os únicos a esperar o transporte por lá naquele horário.  _ Será que ele vai estar aqui denovo amanhã?  _ Ele pensou, e quase que em seguida, seu próprio ônibus se fez presente na parada e Bokuto se levantou, entrando e indo para casa. 

**_. 2 ._ **

Era mais um dia que Akaashi saía mais tarde que o esperado, porém, precisaria aguentar isso apenas até segunda feira. Em breve sua parceira do conselho estudantil estaria de volta e ele poderia também retornar aos seus horários normais. Os compromissos de hoje haviam sido tão cansativos que o moreno sequer via a hora de ficar imerso no mundo de fantasia do livro. 

Porém, quando chegou ao ponto ônibus, Bokuto Kotarou também estava lá, acompanhado de mais dois amigos. Se bem os conhecia, eles também estavam no time titular de vôlei da escola. Um deles era loiro e tinha mais ou menos a sua altura, o outro era moreno e era um tanto mais baixo que os dois. Os três conversavam alegremente e riam de alguma coisa que estava sendo mostrada no celular do rapaz de cabelos prateados, e sequer notaram quando Akaashi se sentou no banco próximo deles. 

Como preferia ler em silêncio, Akaashi colocou seus fones de ouvido antes de pegar o livro, mas não pôde deixar de dar uma rápida olhada ao grupo sorridente ao seu lado antes de ligar a música. Mais especificamente, para uma pessoa dele. Bokuto Kotarou tinha um sorriso lindo. Seus olhos dourados se tornavam meias luas quando ele sorria e Akaashi podia reparar até em uma pequena covinha que surgia em sua bochecha sempre que sua boca se curvava em felicidade. 

Ele acabou sorrindo junto, por puro reflexo, quando ouviu sua risada contagiante. O rapaz de cabelos prateados parecia ter uma aura única que envolvia a todos que estavam próximos, e Akaashi se viu preso nela sem ao menos perceber. Porém, o mesmo que o arrastou para o “transe”, também o tirou dele. Quando os olhos dourados foram em sua direção e o encararam com todo seu brilho, Akaashi chega se atrapalhou para disfarçar e voltar sua atenção para o que sabe-se lá estava fazendo antes de se perder em seu pequeno momento de apreciação pessoal.

Akaashi pegou o celular e fingiu estar procurando por uma música, com seu coração a mil.  _ Será que ele percebeu...? _

**_._ **

Bokuto estava imerso demais rindo com seus amigos da série de vídeos de gatos - especificamente do que era chamado “gato aranha escalando as paredes” - que quando limpou as pequenas lágrimas dos seus olhos e olhou para o lado para ver se seu ônibus já estava na parada, se surpreendeu ao ver o mesmo rapaz do dia anterior de repente olhar para o seu celular.

Por um momento, o rapaz de cabelos prateados jurou que ele também estava olhando para si, e a simples ideia fez seu coração acelerar. Agora ele sequer conseguia continuar prestando atenção às peripécias dos gatos dos vídeos. Seu olhar ficava entre a tela do celular e o moreno ao seu lado, se perguntando se caso ele continuasse olhando, talvez seus olhares poderiam se encontrar novamente. 

Mas isso não aconteceu. Ele tinha o mesmo livro do dia anterior em sua mão, e na outra, o celular. Ele movia o dedo como se estivesse passando as músicas, e sua cabeça se mexia devagar como se dançasse com o ritmo da melodia que tocava nos fones.  _ Que fofo… _ Ele pensou.  _ O que será que ele tanto lê? O que será que ele está ouvindo...?  _ Ele tentou novamente se esgueirar para ver o nome do livro, mas a forma que o moreno segurava, não o deixava descobrir. 

_ Humph. _ Ele bufou, voltando a olhar para o vídeo com a cara amarrada. Konoha percebeu a mudança de expressão dele e perguntou:

“O que foi? São só gatos, não leve pro coração.” 

“Nada, nada! Esses vídeos nem tem graça, por que você ri tanto eles?!” Bokuto disse, bloqueando o celular e o guardando no bolso. Konoha e Komi fizeram uma cara confusa, ele era o que  _ mais _ estava rindo até agora, o que tinha acontecido? 

“Ahn? Você que começou dizendo que tinha visto um vídeo super engraçado do gato aranha!” O loiro disse, se recostando contra o vidro da parada de ônibus. “Doido.”

Ele e Komi se entreolharam, e nem ele nem o líbero entenderam o motivo da súbita mudança de humor de Bokuto, que apenas bufou novamente e cruzou os braços. Ficou um tempo emburrado, até olhou discretamente para o lado novamente e o inesperado aconteceu: seus olhares se encontraram. Isso os pegou de guarda baixa e ambos desviaram o olhar novamente, virando seus rostos para o lado oposto.

Konoha e Komi encararam os dois e se entreolharam novamente, fazendo uma careta confusa. Nenhum dos dois fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo ali. 

Por enquanto. 

**_. 3 ._ **

No dia seguinte, Akaashi foi o primeiro a chegar. 

O moreno estava sentado no banco com seu livro quando Bokuto o avistou, travando no meio do caminho. Konoha e Komi que o estavam acompanhando novamente não entenderam o motivo da súbita parada e silêncio do rapaz, que estava até ainda agora conversando alegre e energético com eles.

“O que foi, Bokuto?” Komi perguntou, e o rapaz de cabelos prateados coçou a nuca, tendo um leve rubor em suas bochechas.

“N-nada…” Ele respondeu. 

Ao ouvir a voz conhecida, Akaashi olhou na direção das vozes e viu que os dois amigos perguntavam várias coisas ao rapaz de cabelos prateados e ele seguia negando algo com a cabeça repetidas vezes, até que seus olhares se encontraram. O rosto de Bokuto se rubro e ele olhou para a direção oposta, e o moreno fez uma expressão confusa. 

Akaashi - que seguia sem entender nada da conversa - voltou a prestar atenção no livro e deixou a pequena confusão para lá. Por mais que estaria mentindo se não assumisse que seu coração também estava acelerado por ter reencontrado o rapaz de cabelos prateados novamente naquele dia, a história também estava muito interessante para ser ignorada.

Ao ver a reação do  _ ace  _ e do moreno sentado no banco, Konoha e Komi entenderam exatamente o que estava acontecendo. A dupla de amigos deu um sorriso malicioso e se posicionaram lado a lado do rapaz de cabelos prateados, colocando as mãos em suas costas: 

“Ok,  _ Ace _ , acho que depois do treino exaustivo de hoje você precisa sentar um pouco e  _ descansar. _ ” Komi dizia, trocando olhares e risos travessos com Konoha, que tinha a mesma expressão em seu rosto.

“Oya?” Bokuto disse, sem entender, olhando para os amigos. 

“Exatamente, Bokuto-san, descansa um pouco… Amanhã teremos treino cedo e você veio o caminho reclamando como estava extremamente cansado...” Foi a vez de Konoha dizer, e ele Komi concordaram com a cabeça antes de começarem a travessura. 

Os dois começaram a empurrar Bokuto na direção do acento e ele não conseguia entender o que os amigos queriam dizer, até que viu que estava indo na direção do moreno e tentou impedi-los de continuar o empurra empurra. Porém, mesmo que fosse relativamente forte em relação a eles, o treino havia sido  _ mesmo  _ exaustivo e era difícil lutar contra seus dois amigos extremamente determinados em envergonhá-lo. 

Ele foi empurrado contra o banco e todas as forças juntas resultaram em um encontro extremamente desastrado. Bokuto acabou trombando contra o moreno com certa força, e isso fez o livro que ele estava lendo ir ao chão. Os dois se encararam assustados por um momento e Bokuto, assim como Akaashi, sentiu seu rosto quase ficar roxo de vergonha, enquanto os outros dois riam ao fundo, fazendo um “high five!” ao cumprirem seu objetivo. 

“Me- Me desculpe, é... Não foi por querer, eu- É- Um-” Ele se enrolava nas palavras e sequer conseguia encarar o moreno nos olhos. Akaashi sequer respondeu, sentindo seu próprio coração acelerado tanto pelo susto quanto pela proximidade que tinha com o rapaz de cabelos prateados. Ele apenas se abaixou para pegar o livro e limpou a capa com uma das mãos, e Bokuto finalmente pôde ver o título do que ele tanto lia: O nome do livro era A Crônica do Matador do Rei - Segundo dia. 

“Tudo bem.” Akaashi disse, dando o seu melhor para sua voz não falhar. Eram as primeiras palavras que trocaram e o moreno se odiou um pouco ao ver que era um péssimo puxador de assunto. Todas as palavras pareciam ter sumido de sua boca. Ele guardou o livro em sua bolsa, e quando voltou o olhar para sua companhia, ele ainda mantinha os olhos em si. 

Os dois ficaram quietos e apenas conseguiam se encarar, abrindo e fechando as bocas tentando achar mais alguma palavra que poderiam dizer. Até que o universo pareceu ter pena do tamanho constrangimento. Um ônibus se aproximou e Akaashi curvou um pouco a cabeça para ver o número da linha, agradecendo mentalmente ao ver que era a sua. 

“Tchau.” Ele disse, se levantando e entrando no ônibus. Bokuto sequer conseguiu falar nada antes dele ir embora e se manteve no banco, atônito. O ônibus deu partida e o rapaz de cabelos prateados apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos, se segurando para não gritar de frustração. Konoha e Komi riam cada vez mais alto, e Bokuto choramingou:

“Eu ODEIO vocês!” Ele disse, o que os fez rir ainda mais, sentando lado a lado do amigo. 

“Você vai nos agradecer depois, eu tenho certeza disso~” Konoha cantarolou, fazendo outro high five com Komi, enquanto Bokuto amaldiçoava mentalmente até as quartas gerações das famílias de seus amigos pelo tamanho constrangimento. 

Porém, apesar dos pesares, pelo menos agora ele já sabia o nome do livro e poderia procurar por ele no fim de semana. 

**_. 4 ._ **

Na segunda feira, quando Akaashi chegou no ponto de ônibus, Bokuto já estava lá e tinha um livro em mãos.

Ele estava recostado contra o vidro do ponto, com uma mão no queixo e a outra segurando o grande livro, lendo concentrado. A alça da sua mochila estava apoiada em sua testa e ele achou peculiar como aquela forma engraçada de segurar a bolsa de alguma forma combinava com ele. 

Akaashi se sentou no banco e virou a cabeça para espiar a capa do livro que Bokuto lia. Daquela posição, era fácil descobrir o nome, e quando o leu, ele sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Era o primeiro livro da trilogia que estava lendo.  _ Será que ele está lendo por minha causa?  _ Bokuto virou a página, ainda concentrado na leitura. _ Impossível…  _

Bokuto não pareceu reparar na sua chegada, então ele pegou seus fones de ouvido e colocou uma música para tocar, iniciando sua leitura. Seus olhos viajando entre as páginas e a pessoa ao seu lado. Bokuto era tão expressivo lendo, Akaashi não pôde deixar de reparar e não se surpreendeu ao achar isso uma graça. Suas sobrancelhas se moviam nas mais diversas expressões - curiosidade, surpresa, confusão - em conjunto de pequenos sorrisos e risos anasalados. 

O moreno sorriu, se sentindo feliz ao saber que o terceiranista se divertia tanto com a história que ele tanto gostava. Akaashi até pensou em puxar assunto, perguntar o porquê ele havia começado a ler, ou se ele estava gostando da história, mas não o fez. Além de soar como um crime desconcentrá-lo quando ele parecia estar se divertindo tanto, não era como se ele tivesse uma real justificativa para essas perguntas caso ele perguntasse.

Akaashi também nunca assumiria a ele que o motivo real da sua curiosidade era  _ “eu quero saber se isso é um sinal porque eu estou começando a ter um crush real em você” _

_. _

Ler o mesmo livro que “menino bonito dos olhos verdes como o oceano” - que, por sinal, a ind a se mantinha nome em sua mente - enchia o peito de Bokuto de um sentimento gostoso e quentinho. Era como se ele estivesse conhecendo um pouco mais sobre ele, como se finalmente tivessem algo em comum; e por mais frívolo que fosse pensar que ler o mesmo livro poderia uní-los de alguma forma, o rapaz de cabelos prateados acreditava que sim. Talvez por isso a experiência fosse ainda mais divertida. 

Havia procurado pelo livro em casa durante o fim de semana, porque sabia que já havia visto esse nome em algum lugar, e ele não estava errado! Quando entrou no quarto de seu irmão mais velho e viu toda a trilogia da Crônica do Matador do Rei em sua estante, ele logo pegou o primeiro volume e foi para seu próprio quarto, apenas gritando para seu irmão que havia pego um dos livros emprestado. 

Ele se jogou na cama e, por curiosidade, deu uma olhada nos números que marcavam as bordas das páginas. O livro tinha por volta de quinhentas páginas e o rapaz de cabelos prateados nunca havia lido algo tão grande antes. Ele costumava deixar esses livros de lado por conta do tamanho, que só de olhar dava preguiça. Mas se fosse para entender um pouco mais do moreno misterioso do ponto de ônibus, ele faria esse sacrifício. 

Porém, se surpreendeu quando começou a leitura e horas já haviam passado sem que ele percebesse. Bokuto se percebeu realmente imerso nas aventuras de Kvothe, filho Arliden. Passou o fim de semana com os olhos pregados na história e quando o dia seguinte chegou, em todos os momentos livres que tinha ele abria o livro para continuar a exploração da história. 

Havia saído um pouco mais cedo do treino aquele dia, e pelo horário, provavelmente o moreno estaria chegando em breve. Bokuto então decidiu continuar sua leitura e não se surpreendeu ao ver que já estava chegando na metade do livro em tão pouco tempo. 

Não soube quanto tempo ficou lendo, mas quando saiu do universo do livro, viu que o moreno já estava sentado no banco, com seus costumeiros fones e livro. E agora, liam o mesmo! Ele gostava de lembrar. Bokuto mordeu o lábios, se perguntando se deveria falar com ele ou não. Não era como se _ “Eu vi o nome do livro que você estava lendo e decidi ler também! _ ” Fosse uma boa forma de puxar assunto. Ainda mais, quando ele sequer sabia seu nome. 

O moreno deu uma baixa risada ao ler algo no livro e cobriu seu rosto, e só de ver o riso rouco o coração do rapaz de cabelos prateados acelerou. Ele desviou o olhar, coçando a nuca.  _ Eu queria saber pelo menos o nome dele… _ O ônibus de Akaashi chegou mais cedo que o esperado, e o moreno se levantou e subiu no transporte, antes mesmo que Bokuto pudesse formular alguma tentativa de puxar assunto. Ele o observou subir as escadas e se decidiu: Amanhã iria falar com ele. 

_. 5 . _

Porém, a sorte não parecia estar ao seu favor. Dessa vez, o moreno não estava sozinho, e sua tentativa de falar com ele foi por água abaixo. 

Akaashi já estava 10 minutos atrasado do seu horário normal de aparecer no ponto, o rapaz de cabelos prateados já havia perdido seu próprio ônibus o esperando e se sentia mais ansioso a cada minuto.  _ Será que ele vem hoje…? _ Até que como se ele tivesse previsto, ele aparece, mas… Acompanhado de uma garota. 

Bokuto abriu a boca, surpreso, e o moreno até olhou em sua direção, mas ele desviou o olhar e colocou seus fones, todo atrapalhado, para não ouvir a conversa. Se sentia infantil por estar com ciúmes de uma coisa dessa, ainda mais se ele sequer sabia seu nome. Bokuto bufou, tentando voltar sua atenção ao livro, mas era quase impossível. Sempre que, por teimosia, seus olhos viajavam até o moreno e sua companhia, ele sentia seu peito apertar.

Às vezes, o rapaz de cabelos prateados os pegava rindo. Outras, a garota tinha em suas mãos o livro que o moreno ria e isso o deixou especialmente enciumado.  _ Esse é  _ nosso  _ livro,  _ ele pensava, por mais que soubesse que não fosse verdade. Ele tinha uma expressão emburrada em seu rosto, e perdeu as contas de quantas vezes havia perdido a linha de raciocínio das palavras da página do livro.

Havia dispensado a companhia de Konoha e Komi, que iriam tomar sorvete, só para tentar falar com ele e agora estava preso nessa situação. Estar praticamente segurando vela para o seu crush era  _ tão  _ frustrante. Quando a música parou de tocar, Bokuto pegou seu celular e viu que a bateria havia acabado.  _ Droga, eu não posso nem me distrair…  _ Ele pensou, até que ouviu uma voz feminina vinda do lado.

“Akaashi-kun, o meu ônibus está vindo, nos falamos mais depois. Obrigada por ter me acompanhado.” A garota se levantou, acenando para o moreno enquanto subia no transporte. 

“Ok, Ami-san. Até mais!” Ele respondeu com um aceno. 

_ Akaashi…  _ Bokuto pensou, escondendo seu rosto entre as páginas quando viu que o moreno o encarava agora, curioso. Ou melhor, que  _ Akaashi  _ o encarava. Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir dentre as páginas do livro. 

Ele continuava sem conseguir se concentrar na história, porém agora por um motivo completamente diferente.

.

Sua colega e companheira do conselho estudantil finalmente havia voltado da licença médica. 

Ami era a representante feminina do segundo ano com Akaashi. O moreno havia ficado até um pouco mais tarde para atualizá-la de todas as informações de quando estava ausente, e como acabaram excedendo um pouco o horário esperado - o dia já estava se pondo quando saíram da escola -, ele a acompanhou até o ponto para que não fosse sozinha. 

Porém, quando viu Bokuto ali, parte de si ficou preocupada que ele entendesse as coisas de forma errada. Por mais que ele não lhe devesse satisfações, ele não queria que o rapaz de cabelos prateados achasse que Ami era sua namorada. Não que parecessem como um casal, mas como acabavam juntos após as aulas por conta das responsabilidades do conselho, sempre surgiam algumas especulações aqui e ali. Eles sempre as dispensavam, mas às vezes era inevitável. 

Provavelmente Bokuto não sabia de nada disso, mas talvez agora ele poderia estar pensando coisas erradas e essa era a última coisa que Akaashi queria.

Quando a garota foi embora e se despediu, sorridente, ele olhou de soslaio para o rapaz de cabelos prateados, que praticamente cobria todo o seu rosto com o livro. Akaashi queria falar algo, mas não sabia o que falar. Ele queria se justificar, mas por quê? E se Bokuto fizesse pouco caso? Se ele estivesse pensando demais achando que é correspondido só por causa dessa paixonite que aumentava mais e mais?

Até que o ônibus que parou agora era o do rapaz de cabelos prateados, que guardou o livro em sua bolsa antes de ir a caminho do veículo e entrar. Antes das portas se fecharem atrás de si, ele olhou rapidamente para trás e sus olhares se encontraram novamente. Akaashi sentiu soas bochechas esquentarem e Bokuto lhe deu um sorriso de canto, o que fez seus olhos se arregalarem em surpresa.

As portas se fecharam. O ônibus se foi e Akaashi observou ele desaparecer dentre as ruas, com o coração batendo forte em seu peito.  _ Amanhã eu vou falar com ele,  _ o moreno pensou, decidido. 

**_. 6 ._ **

Por mais que com a volta de Ami já não fosse necessário ficar até mais tarde no colégio, Akaashi esperou até o horário que costumava ir até o ponto de ônibus. Os minutos nunca se passaram tão devagar como hoje, e quando Akaashi foi até o ponto e não o encontrou lá, pensou até que tinha se adiantado demais nas contas. E tinha mesmo! Estava lá dez minutos mais cedo que o normal. 

Akaashi bufou, guardando o celular em seu bolso e tentando focar sua atenção no livro, torcendo para que a história o ajudasse a se distrair para que o tempo passasse mais rápido. 

Porém, se passaram os dez minutos. 

Depois dele, mais dez, mais quinze… e quando Akaashi percebeu, uma hora já havia se passado e ele estava no último capítulo do livro.

E nenhum sinal de Bokuto também. 

Ele cruzou os braços, frustrado. Sua mente que até então estava repleta de ideias sobre como puxaria assunto, o que perguntaria, quais seriam as possíveis respostas, estava começando a ser preenchida com dúvidas e inseguranças _. Será que ele não vem? Será que ele ficou bravo? Mas não tem como ficar bravo com isso… Eu não fiz nada. _ Ele suspirou, olhando para o céu. 

O tempo estava começando a fechar e choveria em breve. Amanhã seria sábado e hoje era o último dia antes das férias de verão. Será que passaria as férias todas arrependido por não ter puxado assunto com ele? Akaashi suspirou novamente. 

Mais meia hora se passou, e ele perdia a esperança de realmente ver Bokuto no dia de hoje. Ele sabia que precisava ir, ainda mais quando a chuva começou, com pingos esparsos e grossos. Chuvas de verão eram sempre assim, fortes e imprevisíveis, e sabe-se lá quanto tempo aquela duraria. 

Os pingos começaram a ficar cada vez mais frequentes, e ele observava a calçada se tornar escura por conta deles.  _ Que cena dramática.  _ Akaashi não pôde deixar de pensar, sorrindo, porém sem humor nenhum. Parecia que o universo estava o fazendo protagonizar sua própria cena triste de uma história fantástica. 

.

Bokuto nunca correu tanto antes em sua vida, a não ser quando o técnico dizia que caso não fizessem as dez voltas na quadra em tempo recorde, teriam que pagar cem saques extras no fim do treino.

Havia ficado preso na quadra por conta de uma comemoração pré-férias do time, mas quando viu, já haviam se passado quase duas horas desde o fim do treino. Ele havia jurado a si mesmo que falaria com Akaashi hoje de uma vez por todas, se não, passaria todas as suas férias de verão agonizando em ressentimento. 

“Droga!” Ele disse, quando viu a hora. “Desculpem, eu preciso ir agora! Vamos combinar de sair algum dia nas férias, ou não, enfim. Tchau!” e pegou suas coisas às pressas, saindo correndo do ginásio. 

Todos do time o encararam, confusos, porém também não o questionaram. Bokuto era conhecido por ter seus momentos estranhos e aquele parecia ser mais um deles.

Assim que o rapaz de cabelos prateados pisou o pé fora da escola, a chuva forte começou e ele havia esquecido seu guarda chuva.  _ Merda,  _ ele pensou e se cobriu com sua própria jaqueta do time de vôlei antes de sair correndo chuva a dentro. Era sua última oportunidade de falar com Akaashi antes das férias, e se tivesse pelo menos um por cento de chance dele ainda estar lá, ele tentaria.

Mesmo que ele tivesse uma namorada, ele tentaria. Bokuto fez uma cara chateada. O pensamento deixava um gosto amargo em sua boca desde o dia anterior, em que viu a sorridente Ami ao seu lado.  _ Eles também podem ser apenas amigos… Ele a chamou de  _ Ami-san _ então… Mas ele também estava todo sorridente com ela, mostrando o livro que estava lendo e… Ugh!  _ O rapaz de cabelos prateados chacoalhou sua cabeça, tentando espantar os pensamentos pessimistas que teimavam em surgir. 

Só saberia se perguntasse. E para perguntar, teria que chegar até o ponto de ônibus primeiro.

_ Akaashi… Será que ele já foi embora? _ Ele continuou correndo e já até avistava o ponto e uma figura que ele reconheceu como o próprio Akaashi recostada contra o vidro. Ele deu um grande sorriso, feliz que em só mais alguns segundos ele poderia pedir desculpas ao moreno pelo atraso, por mais que isso não fizesse o menor sentido. 

Porém, a chuva forte acabou pregando uma peça. E assim que estava prestes a entrar a parte coberta do ponto de ônibus, ele levou um belo tombo. A palma de suas mãos ardiam por tê-las colocado a frente de seu corpo como reflexo para se proteger da queda, e a mesma sensação em seus joelhos indicava que também os havia machucado.

_ Minha mãe vai me matar.  _ Ele pensou, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz conhecida:

“Você está bem? Precisa de ajuda?” A voz de Akaashi o fez olhar para cima e suas bochechas se tornaram vermelhas. Talvez pelo constrangimento de ter levado um dos piores tombos de sua vida na frente de seu crush? Sim, mas mais ainda porque era _ seu crush  _ falando com ele e perguntando  _ se ele  _ estava bem.

Se preocuparia com as broncas da sua mãe depois. Ela entenderia. 

Ou não, mas ele também não se importava.

“Um- Não, não foi nada…” Akaashi estendeu a mão e o ajudou a se levantar, e quando olhou para si próprio, nossa. Bokuto estava uma bagunça.

Sua calça estava com um grande rasgo nos joelhos, revelando a pele ralada por ter sido raspada a força contra o cimento. Sua bolsa estava do outro lado do ponto de ônibus e sua jaqueta estava - além de enxarcada - completamente suja ao seu lado. Ele se abaixou para pegá-la e, enquanto isso, o moreno foi até sua mochila e a trouxe até ele.

“Obrigado.” O rapaz de cabelos prateados disse, a pegando das mãos do moreno e colocando a alça em seu ombro. Ele ainda não conseguia encarar Akaashi nos olhos depois do belo tombo que havia levado. 

“Por nada.” 

Eles ficaram em silêncio novamente, incertos sobre o que falar com aquele ar de constrangimento pairando entre eles, mas era agora ou nunca. 

“Bokuto-san-”

“Agaashi-”

Os dois se surpreenderam ao ver que se chamaram ao mesmo tempo e deram um riso sem graça. 

“Você primeiro, Bokuto-san.”

“Não, Agaashi,” o moreno até pensou em corrigi-lo quanto a pronúncia do seu nome, mas preferiu deixar isso para outro momento. “Pode falar, eu que te interrompi.”

O moreno cobriu os lábios com uma das mãos, tentando esconder o grande sorriso que teimava em surgir em seu rosto. Mal haviam começado conversar e já estavam atrapalhados desse jeito. 

“Antes de tudo, como você sabe meu nome?” Ele perguntou, genuinamente curioso. Aquela era literalmente a primeira vez que se falavam, então tinha certeza que ele não saberia disso, ainda mais sendo de turmas e anos diferentes.

“Ah, eu… Ouvi sua  _ namorada  _ dizendo ontem.” Bokuto fez um bico ao dizer a palavra ‘namorada’ e Akaashi fez uma cara confusa.

“Que namorada?”

“A garota de ontem, Ami o nome dela, eu acho.” Akaashi se segurou para não rir, ainda mais com o rapaz de cabelos prateados fazendo uma cara tão enciumada ao falar de sua colega de classe.  _ Então ele achou mesmo que ela fosse minha namorada,  _ o moreno pensou. 

“Ah, Ami-san não é minha namorada, nós somos representantes da nossa classe e como fazemos parte do conselho estudantil, voltamos juntos ontem...” Os olhos dourados voltaram a encará-lo, coisa que fez suas bochechas esquentarem. “Como ela estava de licença médica desde de semana passada eu estava fazendo as tarefas dela, por isso eu estava saindo mais tarde, e…”

Seus olhares se encontraram, e por um momento, Akaashi perdeu sua linha de raciocínio.

“... E por isso nós nos vimos aquele dia.” Bokuto completou sua fala, Akaashi sentiu como se borboletas voassem agitadas em seu estômago. Se fossem em outras circunstâncias, ele sem dúvida agradecia a Ami-sam por ter, de certa forma, permitido que esse encontro acontecesse. 

Eles se sentaram lado a lado no banco, observando a chuva cair, ainda forte, comos se representassem toda a turbulência que sentiam em seus corações naquele momento. Era um misto de ansiedade, curiosidade, felicidade, tudo ao mesmo tempo, e eles não conseguiram deixar de sorrir por isso..

“Sabe, Agaashi, eu não esperava te ver aqui hoje, já faz algumas horas que a aula acabou.”

Akaashi desviou o olhar, olhando para o lado oposto, envergonhado com o que diria a seguir.

“Eu… Estava te esperando. Até achei que você não fosse vir mais, já estava me preparando para ir embora antes de você levar um tombo bem na minha frente." 

Bokuto piscou algumas vezes. Ele estava falando sério? Por mais que se sentisse envergonhado pela última parte, Akaashi havia mesmo esperado por duas horas no ponto… Por ele?

Ele sugou os lábios, contendo um grande sorriso. 

"Estava tendo uma festinha do time e eu acabei perdendo a noção da hora, se eu não corresse, sentia que não teria chance nenhuma de te ver hoje." O moreno o encarou de soslaio e Bokuto tinha seus olhos fixos no chão enquanto falava, com um tom rosado em suas bochechas. "Eu ficaria arrependido por todos os dias das férias de verão se eu não falasse com você pelo menos uma vez antes delas começarem, e eu não podia perder minha última chance."

Seu coração batia tão rápido que ele sequer sabia como responder. Os dois se entreolharam, constrangidos, até que riram de si próprios. Partilhavam o mesmo pensamento todos esses dias e precisaram esperar até o último minuto para trazê-los a tona.

“Se eu soubesse que você queria falar comigo esse tempo todo, teria feito isso antes.” Akaashi disse, sorrindo de canto, e Bokuto o correspondeu da mesma forma.

“Eu também, e aliás, meu nome é Bokuto Kotarou.” Ele estendeu a mão. Provavelmente Akaashi já sabia quem ele era, mas algumas formalidades pareciam apropriadas.

“Akaashi Keiji.” Eles apertaram as mãos. 

Porém, ao contrário do esperado, Bokuto não soltou sua mão de primeira e isso fez o rosto do moreno se tornar rubro. Apoiaram as mãos unidas sob o banco do ponto de ônibus e voltaram a encarar a chuva, que aos poucos ia diminuindo sua intensidade. 

"Eu vi que você está lendo A Crônica do Matador do Rei," Akaashi disse, sem realmente encará-lo. "É uma das minhas histórias favoritas." Assim como sua companhia, seus olhos estavam fixos no chão e nos pingos grossos que se dividiam quando se chocavam contra o asfalto, molhando seus tênis.

"Acho que também está virando uma das minhas favoritas por sua causa." O comentário foi feito de forma tão casual que as borboletas do estômago de Akaashi se agitaram de tal forma que ele foi pego de surpresa.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, e os olhos do moreno viajaram das suas mãos unidas até o rosto sorridente e sereno de sua companhia.  _ Ele é tão bonito…  _ Akaashi não pôde deixar de pensar. Era como se, naquele momento, estivesse mesmo vivendo sua própria história fantástica - e romântica - dentro de um livro. 

_ "Nós olhamos para o fogo porque ele trepida, porque brilha. _ " Akaashi começou a falar, citando Patrick Rothfuss no primeiro livro da Crônica do Matador do Rei, O Nome do Vento, e Bokuto olhou em sua direção.  _ "A luz é o que chama a atenção, mas o que faz um homem se inclinar para perto de uma fogueira não tem nada a ver com sua forma brilhante. O que o atrai ao fogo é o calor que você sente quando se aproxima." ¹  _ Seus olhares se encontraram e o moreno se sentiu perdido dentro das orbes douradas que agora mais pareciam como chamas; assim como o rapaz de cabelos prateados se sentiu imerso dentro do oceano azul do olhar de Akaashi.  Eram dois elementos contrastantes que juntos se completavam de forma única, como o pôr do sol em meio às ondas da praia ao fim do dia. 

"E foi assim que me senti quando eu te vi." O mais velho completou, aumentando o aperto de suas mãos. 

Naquele fim de tarde, conversaram sobre tudo e mais um pouco. Trocaram palavras, telefones, risos e até mais algumas situações constrangedoras. Eles perderam alguns ônibus, tantos que preferiam nem contar. Quando foram para casa já era a noite e sem dúvida, ouviram boas broncas de seus pais (Bokuto mais ainda por conta do uniforme destruído pelo tombo) quando chegaram. Mas, honestamente, eles não se importavam. Os perrengues valiam a pena. 

E sempre que algum de seus colegas perguntavam como se conheceram - até por serem um casal mais que inusitado - eles diziam: Foi tudo culpa de um livro de fantasia em um ponto de ônibus. 

**Author's Note:**

> E aí? O que acharam?!
> 
> Eu amei demais escrever essa história ;; e pra mim, Akaashi tem cara de quem lê esses livros de fantasia gigantes assim como A Crônica do Matador do Rei USADHSDU 
> 
> Essa fanfic também foi postada por mim no Social Spirit! Segue link: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/we-met-at-a-bus-stop-20117962
> 
> Caso queiram falar comigo, estou no twitter! @nikcyeowl
> 
> .
> 
> Observações:
> 
> ¹ ROTHFUSS, Patrick; A CRÔNICA DO MATADOR DO REI, Primeiro Dia, O Nome do Vento; Editora Arqueiro; Edição: 1ª (23 de julho de 2009)


End file.
